get her away from me !
by Little-monkey-girl
Summary: It wasn’t long ago that Cell had been beaten and Goku died , now that Vegeta doesn’t have a sparring partner and rival anymore he’s bored to death , …that is until Bulma throws a Valentine party and a good friend of her is also invited . Unfortunately for
1. meet the 'friend'

Woohooo !!! ( jumps in the air ) okay this is my first fanfic ever so if you choose to review then please give me some advice !  okay ?

Disclaimer : **I do not ! do NOT own DBZ !!!**

_Vegeta_ : Well at least that's a relief .

_Lmg_ : Hehehehhee ( is plotting stuff in a corner )

_Vegeta_ : ( sweatdrops and gets a nasty feeling about this ) or not .

_Bulma_ : ( comes raging into the room ) seriously , don't tell me you're going to do what I just heard you were going to do !!??

_Lmg_ : ( smiles innocently )  who ? me?

_Bulma_ : Don't give me that --; !!

_Vegeta_ : Do I really **WANT **to know ?

_Bulma_ : No .

_Vegeta_ : ( is looking terrified )Yeah that's what I thought

_Lmg_ : Now onto the fic !!

**Summary : It wasn't long ago that Cell had been beaten and Goku died , now that Vegeta doesn't have a sparring partner and rival anymore he's bored to death , …that is until Bulma throws a Valentine party and a good friend of her is also invited . Unfortunately for Vegeta , the 'good friend' likes him ( nehehehe maybe a little too much )…..will Vegeta's boredom-ness stop? And what about the 'friend'? And now that Goku is dead how will he celebrate Valentine ? heheh find out ! **

Vegeta : O.O ………..

Lmg:  ahh don't worry Vegeta , I'll spare you promised cough not cough

**Meet her :**

It's that time of the year again ! Valentine !! Bulma was organising a party at her place to celebrate it with the whole Z-gang and a few other friends of her , a normal wife would do something romantic with her husband ….unless you're the wife of Vegeta that is .

ding-dong the doorbell rang while Bulma was still busy decorating the house for the party with one hand , and feeding Trunks at the same time with the other hand.

"Vegeta ??!! Could you get that for me ??"

Vegeta on the other hand was lying bored on the couch watching TV and eating a donut " no" he responded with a reaction that made clear he hadn't even heard what she said in the first place

"Grrr!!!! Vegeta !!!! Did you even hear what I said to you ?? !!"

…… " Not really"

" aaacckkk!!!" Bulma fell over anime style at the reaction he just gave her "Never mind ! I'll open it up myself ! but you keep the baby until I'm finished !" she plopped Trunks on his stomach and walked off to the front door .

Vegeta took one annoyed look at Trunks and then started of eating his donut again and watching TV .

" grrr" Vegeta grumbled while Trunks was busy drooling on his shirt " Keep your saliva in your mouth you little brat !"

……O.O……Trunks stared and him for a moment ….then his eyes began to water ….

" ….what are you doing ?..... …. oh no ! no …not that"

Trunks was making threatening sniffles

" no !! don't you dare to cry !!"

Trunks now ready to explode

" OKAY !! YOU WIN !! . ., here" Vegeta handed the donut to Trunks and the kid immediately lightened up and began chewing ( well in his occasion more sucking ) the donut up .

" Good I'm happy that you're happy now"..he watched Trunks suck on the donut for a few more seconds … "….." ..then plopped him onto the ground when he started to make him feel nauseous " Really kid if I didn't knew any better I'd say you are one of Kakarrotto's brats !"he said with disgust to the 2 years old Trunks ( yup he's two now ) .

After a while Bulma finally came back into the living room ….only this time not alone .

She came in while still chatting to a woman about the same age and height of her own , and noticed Vegeta giving her a weird look .

"What ? ??"

"You've spend that whole hour CHATTING with that thing over there ??!!! o.O" he asked stunned .

"Hey!!!" Bulma's friend spoke up "I'm not a THING ! I'm a human being just like you and everyone else!! So I want to , and will be addressed as one too !" she looked him over " And besides , you have no right to talk , just look at you"

Bulma giggled while Vegeta was looking at himself for anything : not fitted for a prince to wear , eat , and if his position on the couch was not suited enough for the Prince of al Saiyans . …..in his case the answers were all : YES .

He stared in horror at the shirt he was wearing ( which was now covered in saliva from his little son ) , the trousers he was wearing with it had a grey colour.

" It's suppose to be black" Bulma giggled to her friend ,

while Vegeta started to look terrified by 'the rest' . On the 'black' trousers there was a plate were the donuts had been laying on , and everywhere were crumbs laying around him from the crisps he had eaten earlier . And as a final touch he saw that his son was sitting on his training outfit / saiyan armour , while sucking on the donut , which also caused him to drool on the armour .

"o.O"

"O.O"

"O.o"

"uhhh Vegeta?"

he then stood up , yanked his armour away from Trunks and went upstairs .

" sheesh ! what's wrong with him !!??" she asked Bulma while still mad at Vegeta

"Ehhh actually this is one of his ' good ' moods" Bulma sweatdropped

"This is one of his 'good' moods ??" she asked her stunned

"ahhh ..yes" Bulma smiled cheesy at her.

"Aha so you married this guy because he's so cute ?" ……..

"ehhhh….???" Bulma blinked a few times .

"Mmmhhh hey can I ask you a question ?" she smirked.

"Uhh , yeah sure go ahead" she said still blinking.

"Could I go on a date with your husband ?" she asked Bulma with a cheesy grin on her face .

" WHAAAAAAAAAAA???????? OFCOURSEYOUCANNOTAREYOUCRAZYORSOMETHING!!!!!!!??????!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs at her, totally freaking out .

" What ? It's not like I'm going to steal your husband or something halo appearing above her head "

,… "Then what is it ?"Bulma asked her suspiciously.

" Well you see , you're always telling me that Vegeta doesn't respect you right ?Or help in the house or with Trunks right ?"

… "Yes ….AND???"

" AND that's why I think I should go on a date with him to make him realize that he should pay a little bit respect to you and be more nicer , plus of course help some more with Trunks" she explained .

" What ?? haha Vegeta and paying some respect to me ?" she chuckled to herself at the thought of Vegeta not calling her "woman" and feeding Trunks or doing the laundry .

"Yeah I can really see him doing that…but what's in it for you ?" Bulma asked her curiously .

" Well I get to go on a da….uhhh..ehhh…mission to help a good old friend of mine" She corrected herself quickly .

……….."oh alright then , but no going to your house !!" Bulma said warningly .

"ok "

…"Nhh…now if you'll excuse me , I'm going to check on Vegeta for a moment , haha we sure did some damage to his ego just now" and with that Bulma left upstairs .

" I don't get it" Vegeta said to himself while looking in the mirror "What's wrong with me ? Usually I train three hours each morning in the Gravity Room ( GR ) …not lie on the couch eating a bag of chips and a donut!! I could even gain weight if I go on like this , and I'm not talking about weight because of growing , oh well that won't happen in a lo…… ….." Vegeta stopped in mid-sentence when he felt some 'strange' thingy that wasn't there before …..he bend down to look at his stomach , while pulling up his shirt and gawked at the amount of weight he had gained .

" ………….BULMA !!!!!!! GET THE GR READY !!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled out of his bathroom while putting a blue gi on he had never worn before .

" Kuso I can't put my armour on NOW …it's way too tight" he said embarrassed to himself while just finishing putting on his boots and gloves .

" Hey Vegeta are you okay because I ……" Bulma stopped in mid-sentence when she got in and saw her husband " O.O oh god what have I done to you ??!!" Bulma wailed while looking Vegeta over.

" Did what ?? What's wrong with you woman ?" Vegeta asked her confused while she continued to stare at him in shock .

" Well it's just that …."

" Yes?"

" I- mean -you're -actually –wearing- a- _GI_ !!" she said quickly and still shocked by the sudden change , while Vegeta was falling over from the stupidity .

" Okay I have my 'reasons' for this , don't worry though because at the end of this afternoon I'll have my armour on again" He said to her while leaving for the GR.

"oww ehh before you go" Bulma said to him causing Vegeta to stop walking .

" Yes?" he asked her lamely .

" Go to the supermarket with my friend to do some shopping for tonight's party"

… "I'll see you tonight when I'm finished in the GR" he said ignoring her and walking off .

" OWW!! IF YOU DON'T GO ..I…I WON'T COOK FOR YOU TONIGHT !!" she shouted as the saiyan walked away and she following him while doing so.

" Since when did you learn to cook anyway ?"

…… "Oww that's right I can't cook" …

." Heheh" Vegeta smirked knowing he'd won .

"Grrr oww yeah ! I tell you this Vegeta , I won't fix that GR anymore until you go !!" she stated with her arms folded .

" What ?? !! It's broke ? but I didn't use it for at least two months !!" he said thinking to himself and looking confused .

" Yeah but I let Yamcha and Krillin use it last week and they became confused with the control panel , so in an attempt to make it 'work' they decided to press **ALL** of the buttons " she explained .

" oww" Vegeta said annoyed .

"So what's it going to be huh?" Bulma smirked now knowing she had won .

**END CHAPTER ONE **

_Lmg : _hehehehehe 

Vegeta : O.O I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME YET AND YOU WANT ME TO GO ON A DATE WITH HER ??!!!

Lmg : nu-huh not a date , just some shopping with her .

Vegeta : riiiigggghhhttt !!

Lmg : what ? you don't trust me ??

Vegeta : you made me gain weight and I still have to 'trust' you ??

Lmg : ahh don worry you'll get rid of that in one hour training in the GR

Vegeta : the GR is broken

Lmg : owww , ( sweatdrops ) that's true I kinda forgot about that .

Vegeta : Soooooo you're going to make it up to me in the next chapter right ?

Lmg : ehhhhhh….

Vegeta : right ???????????????

Lmg : ……..  well that's it and we'll see you next time again , I hope bye !! leaves her comp

Vegeta : Curse those writer powers ! --;


	2. The 'shopping'

**I don't own DBZ I DON'T ! **

Lmg: Hey there ! And welcome to part two !Sorry for the long time I didn't upload , but I was really busy but hey ! here it is ! ( puts party hat on and walks off celebrating )

Vegeta : rigghhht…. ( sits annoyed in a corner )

Lmg : oww you're just mad at me because this story is about you , in a way you don't like :)

Vegeta : ( still sitting with his back to us )

Goku : hey when am I going to appear in this fic :(

Lmg : ah very VERY soon :)

Goku : yeay :)

Vegeta : why don't you just come back to earth so I can finally have a good fight , it's boring here

Goku : haha you miss me !

Vegeta : O.O ….no I do not !

Lmg : haha well on with the fic everybody :)

**Summary : It wasn't long ago that Cell had been beaten and Goku died , now that Vegeta doesn't have a sparring partner and rival anymore he's bored to death , …that is until Bulma throws a Valentine party and a good friend of her is also invited . Unfortunately for Vegeta , the 'good friend' likes him ( nehehehe maybe a little too much )…..will Vegeta's boredom-ness stop? And what about the 'friend'? And now that Goku is dead how will he celebrate Valentine ? heheh find out ! **

**The "shopping" : **

" …." Vegeta stood there with a blank expression on his face , trying to find a way out of the situation

"hehehe" Bulma on the other hand stood there grinning , knowing he couldn't stand the idea of of shopping and not being able to use the Gravity Room .

"Give up already Vegeta ! Ha , there's no way out of it !"

"…."

"And ?"

"Kuso ! ..Fine , I'll do the stupid shopping !" he grunted and started to walk downstairs .

"But first you have to do something else" Bulma said , stopping him by holding onto his arm .

" Now what !" he asked her annoyed for stopping him again .

" Take a shower before you go" she said bluntly .

"Why would I take a shower , now that I have my clean clothes on !" he asked while Scratch walked by .

The cat suddenly stopped and turned to Vegeta " mreow?" he walked to his legs and started sniffing him , to Vegeta's annoyance .

After a few sniffles the cat's eyes widened to five times their normal size and he instantly fainted .

"…"

"…"

"eehhh , maybe I should take a shower" Vegeta said , slightly embarrassed as he walked into the bathroom . Bulma chuckled lightly to herself and walked downstairs .

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When she finally got downstairs , into the living room , her friend drowned her in questions .

"And? What did he say ? Did he say I'm cute ? Did he say he'll marry me? Does he want to go out with me yet ? Is he going to dump you quickly ? Is seawater purple?..." she blinked a little confused about her last question , Bulma just sweatdropped .

" I told him he has to do some 'shopping' for the party with you" Bulma replied to the now extremely excited woman .

"…..:) ……..:( …oww….shopping…. how romantic" she said with disappointment in her voice .

"Hey come on Dotty ! You can't serieously expect Vegeta to say yes to a date with you" Bulma tried to explain .

" I'm that ugly ?"Dotty said in a hurt little voice .

"Nooooooo , it's not that , it's just that Vegeta would never say yes to any date" And Bulma knows that .

" Oww" she said a little enlightened

"You see , he's a little …..ehhh VERY proud , and well stubborn too , but that not the problem it's just that ..ahh…" Bulma said thinking about how to explain him "Ah well it's just Vegeta :)"

" oh , well I think I can handle it anyway , don't worry Bulma I've got everything under control" she said with a determined look on her face.

" Hehehe .I hope"

" Well come on then ! Let's get that stupid stuff quickly so I can get rid of that weigh…errr woman whining on my head" a voice said annoyed coming from the stairs .

" Great royalty has arrived" Bulma snorted "Now come on then , you two get your jackets and go , oww and Vegeta ?"

"What do you want woman ?" he replied while putting on his jacket

"I want you to follow Dotty everywhere got it ?" she said

" I'M THE ONE THAT'S SUPPOSE TO BE FOLLOWED , NOT THE ONE THAT'S SUPPOSE TO FOLLOW !" he shouted at her insulted .

" Neneneneehh" she said to him teasingly pointing at the broken GR outside " No shopping , no GR Vegeta"

"Grr , curse you stupid woman and your brain bigger than the normal sized human brain" he said annoyed while walking outside and dragging Dotty with him .

" Why thank you" Bulma grinned then closed the door behind Vegeta and Dotty .

" So ehh , your name's Vegeta right ?" she asked him trying to break the silence while they were walking towards the supermarket .

"…"

"Ehh okay , ehh well nice to meet you I'm Dotty" she continued

" … : great I'm stuck with a creature called Dotty :" He thought then continued to ignore her and walking on .

" Not a conversation person are you ?"

"I guess I'm not" he replied lamely

"ah don't worry , we'll do something about that" she said to him sweetly

" …" Vegeta stopped immediately " What did you just say ?" he asked her uncomfortable .

"Oop!" she quickly slapped her hands in front of her mouth "ehh ..ahhh I meant we'll do some shopping for Bulma" she quickly said .

"…."

" hehehe?" she laughed nervously while starting to sweat .

"…."

"WHAT ! Is it my lipstick or something ? Why are you staring at me like that ?" she finally said breaking the silence .

" ..mphf , come on let's get that shopping done already !" Vegeta snorted , then walked on into the supermarket .

" fieeww!" she wiped some sweat away from her forehead "That was a close one , I gotta be more carefull with what I'm saying" she said to herself and then walked into the building as well .

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" …" Vegeta stood there waiting for her to come because he wasn't the kind of person who knows his way around in a supermarket .

"Ah there you are , okay now let's see what we have to get for Bulma's party " she said while taking the 'little' note out of her pocket , she unfolded it and the note instantly unfolded itself even more until it was touching the ground "……" Dotty sweatdropped

"WHAT! She wants me to get all that with you ?" he said gawked at the sheer size of the note .

"Hooo boy , I somehow have a feeling this'll take a while" Dotty said still sweatdropping .

" Ya think ?"Vegeta dryly replied .

meanwhile somewhere else , another saiyajin is preparing for valentine day …..

" Wooohooo valentine day's coming up King Kai !" Goku cheered while landing another punch on Pikkon , they were training outside on a field on the Grand Kai planet .

" But Goku , what's so nice about that ?" Pikkon asked him a little confused while he dodged the leg Goku send at him after punching him .

" What do you mean : what's so nice about that ? Of course valentine's nice" he replied as confused as Pikkon .

" We're wondering about how it can be fun for you if your wife is still on earth Goku" King Kai said to him from the ground .

" Oww yeah I'm dead" Goku said just realizing the fact , and scratching behind his head "haha that sorta slipped my mind"

King Kai and Pikkon just fell to the ground at this reply , making Pikkon sweatdrop at the whole he just created because he fell from so high .

" mmhhh , oh well I guess I could go to a place where they serve food and you can eat as much as you want as long as you're a fat guy who has too much money for his pockets alone to be holding so he has to bring a safe with him ." he said thinking to himself .

"People call that a restaurant Goku" Pikkon said sweatdropping

" Mhh no that won't do , I don't have any money here and I'm not really that fat" he said with a little pout , while King Kai and Pikkon suddenly felt the urge to fall over again .

" Ack ! You don't have to pay here to eat Goku ! And you don't have to be fat either" King Kai said to him .

" REALY?" Goku said with excitement in his voice " Cool! Let's get going then guys ! What are you waiting for ?" he said and dragged them into the big building behind them .

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" ( sigh ) Are we done yet ? We've been in this cursed building for more than four hours !" Vegeta said tired to Dotty

" Awww you tired ?" She asked him with big shiny mushy eyes

"eeekkk!" Vegeta yelped and backed away a few steps .

" Awww I scared you , how cuuuttteeeee ♥ !" she gushed

" Ackk ! You didn't scare me you crazy woman ! ..you just ..ehh .. startled me ..yeah that's it" he said trying to find away out of this .

" ♥"

"ahh right" he said uneasy " Ahh what's next on the list are we finished yet ?" he said changing the subject .

"Huh?"List ?" Dotty looked at him blankly just out of her dreaming land .

" The shopping list in your hand" Vegeta pointed to said subject in her hand

"Oww , hahaha sorry for that" she said blushing

"Right"

"Now let's see …mmhh okay we've got two more things to go" she said pointing at the end of the list

" And those things are ?" Vegeta said folding his arms

" candy hearts and one bottle of men – and woman perfume" she said reading the list .

"WHAT ? O.O" Vegeta stood there gawking at what she just said

"What's wrong Geta ?" Dotty asked him a little confused .

" : What the heck does she need that men perfume for ? If she thinks what I'm thinking she's thinking then she should think again ! …mmhh that sounded weird ..ah wait where was I ! Oww yeah , she can't actually expect me to wear perfume ! ..Can she :" Vegeta started to twitch while thinking further in his mind what Bulma would want with men perfume .

"Hello , earth to Vegeta" she said while waving her hand in front of his face .

" O.O" Vegeta still stood there like a statue thinking

"Okay , I've had it ! I wanted to ask you where you would like to eat a snack but it seems like I won't be able to reach your mind so I'll just think of a place where we can eat ..I already have one in mind ! come on let's go !" Dotty said and dragged him away , Vegeta still not back to earth .

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ahh yes this is where we'll eat !" she said with a satisfied look on her face and still holding Vegeta under her arm "Well let's get something in our stomachs won't you say?" she asked with a smile to Vegeta .

"…."

" Ahh still off in thinking land huh :) well that's okay I bet you'll agree with me anyway" she said and walked into the restaurant while carrying Vegeta under her left arm .

She went inside and plopped Vegeta on a chair and said in another one across their little table for two , while Vegeta was finally getting back to reality .

"W..what? Huh? Hey where are we? And how did I get here ? I don't remember walking here ." he asked her a little freaked out .

"Haha ow don't worry , we're at my favourite restaurant , they serve the best food ever ..especially on valentine" she drifted off .

"Uhh right , but that still doesn't explain how we got here" he said starting to feel a little uneasy .

"Oww that , well you were off in ' I'm standing like a statue and thinking for an hour' land , so I grabbed you under my arm and carried you here instead" she said as if it was something she did everyday , while starting to order her drink .

"O.o"

"Ok so I'll have an orange juice , and what would you like Vegeta ?" she asked him

" O.O"

" Ehh Vegeta ?"

"….y..yyou carried ..me ..here under your arm ? O.O" he said still gawking and twitching

"Ah don't worry , it's not like I hurt myself or anything , you know you're not that heavy for a man . Mmmh yeah I guess that's because your not so tall either " she said while the waitress starting giggling .

" ( BAM )"

" Now what would you like to drink Vegeta ?" she asked him again , turning her head in his direction again , only to find out it was empty . "Huh? Hey Vegeta ? Now where did that man go ?" she said thinking out loud .

" Umm miss?" the waitress said to her , then pointed to the ground

"Huh?" Dotty replied confused then looked down at the floor to see Vegeta lying there "O.O ehehhe …oops?"

"I guess you made him faint , would you still like your drink anyways ?" the waitress asked

" What do you take me for ! I'm not going to just sit here and have my drink while he's unconscious !" she said angered

" Well you'll need the strength if you're going to carry him home again ?" the young girl tried

Dotty continued staring lamely at her " You're just trying to earn some more money aren't you ?" she said lamely

"Heheheh of course not , now why would I do that ?" she said sweatdropping

"…"

" Heheheh …you don't believe me do you ?"

" Nope"

"Kuso , busted" she said and hung her head .

"Well I better get going home and trying to make him regain conscious again" she said then took Vegeta under her arm for the second time and walked off leaving the waitress without any money ( heheh )

**END OF CHAPTER 2 **

Lmg : Oeeff! ( plops down in chair )

Vegeta : you can say that again ! ( plops down in chair too )

Goku ? ehh?

Vegeta : ( lifts one eye open ) what's wrong Kakarrotto ?

Goku : well , why are you tired Vegeta ? I mean Dotty did all the work of carrying you O.O

Vegeta : ( vein bulging on forehead and blushing ) do I really have to react on this ?

Lmg : hehhehehe next time we'll go to Dotty's house ! ( start laughing evilly )

Vegeta : mean !

Lmg : ah thank you :)

Vegeta : ….

Lmg : don't worry it wont be that bad , and besides you've got a little angel watching over you :)

Vegeta : you certainly not talking about yourself are you ? o.O

Lmg: noooo not me :)

Goku : then who is it ?

Lmg : cya next time everybody ! ( flicks off lights and walks away closing the doors )

Goku : I still don't know who it is and ….O.O it's dark ! ( shivers )

Vegeta : What did I do to deserve this ?

**Review reply :**

**To ****super sailor vegeta-sei : **thank you very much I'm glad someone liked it and I hope you'll like this chapter too :)

Vegeta : Oww yeah people like your fic allright ! ( sarcastic )

Lmg : ( tapes his mouth shut ) I didn't hear that !


	3. The house !

**Disclaimer : I do not own DBZ !**

Lmg : ( walks in her room and flicks lights on ) ……..O.O……ehhh what !

Vegeta : neh ? ( yawns ) ,…oww hey Lmg

Lmg : ……

Goku : ( yawns too ) hey Vegeta could you gimme my shirt ?

Vegeta : mmhh? yeah sure …where is it ?

Goku : your sitting on it …

Vegeta : oww okay ..( hands him the shirt )

Lmg : ………….YOU GUYS STAYED THE NIGHT IN HERE ! o.O

Vegeta : you locked the door remember ?

Goku : yeah

Lmg : ehhh okay …..…that still doesn't explain why Goku was shirtless …and ( puts hand over her face and starts blushing )

Vegeta : what ? o.O

Lmg : ehhh….you're missing af "few" clothes ( sweatdrops)

Vegeta : …ow

Lmg : well ehhh ( nervously ) let's just start this chapter now don't you agree ?

Vegeta : yes yes **quick** !

**Summary : It wasn't long ago that Cell had been beaten and Goku died , now that Vegeta doesn't have a sparring partner and rival anymore he's bored to death , …that is until Bulma throws a Valentine party and a good friend of her is also invited . Unfortunately for Vegeta , the 'good friend' likes him ( nehehehe maybe a little too much )…..will Vegeta's boredom-ness stop? And what about the 'friend'? And now that Goku is dead how will he celebrate Valentine ? heheh find out ! **

**The house :**

( Click , click , click, click, click, click, click,click, click, click, click, click click , click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click click , click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click click , click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click click , click, click, click, click, click, click, click)

" Huh?" Vegeta groaned while getting up a little "What's that annoying sound? …."

…………..

"And where the heck am I ?" he took a look to his left only to find Dotty sitting there with her camera " ….." and then sweatdropped .

" Ehhhhehehehee ehhhhh hi Vegeta honey ! Good morning !" She waved happily to him from the side of the king sized bed …….

" WHAT ! ( looks up at line above ) king sized BED? O.O………….and did you just say **MORNING**?" he asked her in horror .

"ahhh…..yes? Why? I mean , what's the big deal ?" she asked

"What's the big deal? The big deal is that it means I missed Bulma's valentin party !" he said gawking

"Umm Geta ?"

" Don't call me Geta !"

"Umm Vege?"

"...Don't call me Vege either !"

"……………..Veggie ?"

"No"

"…….honey ?"

" JUST CALL ME BY MY NAME !" Vegeta shouted angry

"so what , you missed the party , who cares?" she changed the subject

"…….hey I wasn't finished with you for calling me all those names !" he said waving with his arms in annoyance

"…..Okay then ….finish"

" Okay I will"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"…"

"…."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile Goku was sitting on a table for four with his …friends , King Kai and Pikkon , and the waiter was standing next to Pikkon at the moment .

" This is so exciting ! I never got to eat in a fancy restaurant for free when I was alive !" Goku said while bouncing up and down in his seat .

" Umm yeah ….be sure not to break this chair like the last three Goku" King Kai said

"Oww yeah , haha okay" he smiled and sat down normally .

" Bière? Monsieur ?" the waiter asked Goku who gave him a blank expression

" Why did he take us to a French restaurant again ?" Pikkon asked King Kai

" I don't think he looked at the restaurant's name first" King Kai said back motioning to the title on the menu " Le bon gouteau"

" …umm yeah" Pikkon said sweatdropping at the name

meanwhile Goku was trying to understand a word of what the man was saying

" ….ehh….food?" he tried

" non"

"…………….."

"….. mmmhhh it looks like he's actually thinking " the waiter thought to himself while waiting for the answer

" O.O………..I'm hungry"

" ack !" the French guy fell over at this random reaction ( poor guy , this is what happens when you let a saiyan wait too long for his food )

" ummm you okay ?"

" Grrrr" the waiter groaned with a vein on his head " Oui"

" Soooooooo……………..when's the food coming :)" Goku asked him hopeful

" NO ! ZEE FOOD IZ NOT COMING UNZIL YOU ORDER ZEE DRINKS !" he screamed ( yup the waiter lost his temper )

" ……" King Kai stared

"……." Pikkon stared

"………….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Goku slept

" Why are you staring like zath ?" he asked them confused

"Ha !" Pikkon pointed

" You can speak English ! You faker !" King Kai pointed

"……O.O' ……..NON NON NON NON ! Je ne parle pas English !" het tried to find his way out of there , to no succes .

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Goku still slept , making everyone sweatdrop

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at Dotty's house

"……."

"……."

" Ummm….Geta ?"

"What?"

"You finished yet ?"

"……."

" Well?"

"Okay I'm finished!"

" Good now where was I ? …Oh yeah ! well explain , what is the big deal that you missed the valentine party ?" she asked him

"! I forgot ! Oh no! I missed her party , which means she'll never fix the GR and ….." Vegeta's eyes widened in horror "Oh no ! I bet she took that Yamcha-guy as her date ! And now she's never going to repair that ship I destroyed last month so I won't be able to train in outer space either ! I bet that's what that men perfume was for ! For that stupid girl hunter ! And …and ,….and!" he said swinning his arms around at a speed not fit for the human eye .

" Noooooo I'm doomed !"he sobbed flopping his head on "his" pillow

"…………I still don't see what the problem is" she finally said

"WHAT! How could you NOT see that !" he gawked at her

"Yeah well I mean , I'm glad Bulma's dating Yamcha now , cause that means you're single . Sooooo….you can marry me , have lots of children together , amaze the world with scientific wonders ( remember , this is one of **BULMA'**S friends ) and live happily ever after" she gushed with eyes in the shape of harts .

" Wait , you mean she's really dating him ? And. ….she dumped me ?" he asked with a little hurt tone in his voice

" mmhhh she didn't dump him neither did she date Yamma….ehhhh that was his name right? …oh well she didn't date the girl hunter ! But he'll marry me sooner if I tell him so …hehehe yeah Yup ! She's dating him and dumped you last night !" she said cheerfully

"…….." no answer from Vegeta

"Hey don't worry , you can live with me :)" she added

"What ?"he said , his eyes almost bugging out of his head " Hey now that I think of it …where was I last night ? o.O I only remember a restaurant and that was in the afternoon" he stopped and looked down at the item he was sitting on , "his" bed " And why am I in your house , lying on a king sized bed ?" he said feeling very uneasy

" Well you fainted in the restaurant again " …." Grrr I should start working on staying on my feet" he said interrupting her

"Sooo…." She continued " I took you "home" and put you in bed" she said finally able to finish her sentence

" ………………….o.O oooookkkkaaayyyyy……hey wait …..isn't this a house for only one person ?"

" Yeah , and?" she asked

Vegeta gulped preparing to ask the question and getting the answer " Well…where did you sleep if this is the only bed in the house?" he asked starting to pale

"Hey I'ts a king sized bed you know" she said

" You mean …..O.O" he paled even more

"Yeah I slept in this bed last night , why ?" she asked

"…." Vegeta could now be compared to a snowflake ….."get me outa here ! " he yelled sprinting to the door of Dotty's apartment ….until she pushed a button which closed all the doors and windows .

"What! Hey isn't that one of Bulma's security systems ? …..Wait , what am I doing standing here while I could get my butt out of here within seconds !" he said and blasted the door to smithereens , to Dotty's surprise

"………….Aww crap !" she pouted , then saw her car on her front lawn ….. " Wait for me Geta !" and with that she sprinted into her car and dashed away .

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

Lmg : ………zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Vegeta : ……….ummm Lmg?

Lmg : huh ? wha ? where?

Vegeta : finally you're back .

Lmg : mmhh ehh yeah I guess I must've fallen asleep again ( sweatdrops ) but hey that's what you get when school's a pain again . People here's some advice , never get sick 4 times in one year for two weeks or more .

Vegeta : yeah unless you wanna look like that ( points to Lmg )

Lmg : ( has closed eyes , rests of food in her hair and toilet paper hanging out of her pants ) ……………I DO **NOT** LOOK LIKE THAT ! Who typed that ?

Goku :) hi !

Vegeta : ( whistles ) don't have a clue

Lmg : ehe … right whatever , anyways , I was complaining yesterday at my French teacher why we have to learn French instead of them learning English , my classmates were joking about that they don't want to speak English even if they could , so yeah that's why the restaurant thingy . I also waited with updating last time cus I didn't have any reviews for the second chapter ….

Vegeta : ( is about to say something ) I mmmtttmmtttnkjsafkjhf

Lmg : ahhh the joy of strong …VERY strong tape :) ( walks away to her bed to get some sleep )

Vegeta : wete wen I gwet iou

Goku : …….. you sound like that waiter

Vegeta : ……………..

Goku : …….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Review reply :**

To animeroxz : thank you very much , heh it's because you wrote that I started writing the next chapter , hope you like it though :)


	4. Little Angel

**Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ , never will **

Lmg : ( jumps up and down on her bed ) woohhooo! Freedom ! No more school ! Oww and sorry for the very late update but I had a really tough 3 weeks of tests .

Goku : Umm….I don't think it's a good idea of you to jump on your bed like that .

Vegeta : Kakarrotto is right , I don't think your bed can take that .

Lmg : Oh come on ! I'm not that heavy ! ( continues jumping )

Vegeta : ( starts coughing terrible after she said that )

Lmg : Hey Goku ? What do you think the name of **"the"** baby should be ?

Goku : ….What baby ? o.O

Vegeta : ( grumbles ) …You're not heavy

Lmg : Hehehe thank you , now I think I've talked long enough :) let's start the chapter !

Goku : OK ! ….What baby ? O.o

**Summary : It wasn't long ago that Cell had been beaten and Goku died , now that Vegeta doesn't have a sparring partner and rival anymore he's bored to death , …that is until Bulma throws a Valentine party and a good friend of her is also invited . Unfortunately for Vegeta , the 'good friend' likes him ( nehehehe maybe a little too much )…..will Vegeta's boredom-ness stop? And what about the 'friend'? And now that Goku is dead how will he celebrate Valentine ? heheh find out ! **

**Little Angel : **

Vegeta sprinted quick towards CC , while Dotty was following him in her car .

" I have to get home ! And quick ! If I don't , I'll be woman food …juck !" He said and continued running .

After a while Dotty saw him running and they were almost at CC "Yes! Now you're mine Vegeta !" she cheered .

"Uhoh ! Problem BIG problem next to me !" Vegeta said in horror while Dotty was now driving next to him ….."wait !"he said while Dotty was trying to grab him while holding the steering wheel at the same time "Why don't I just fly there !" he said , not believing how easy the solution was .

Dotty's car stopped slowly with driving …. " What ! PARDON !" she said stunned , still not pushing the gas .

" Hehe good , I've got her surprised ! now's my chance !" Vegeta said victoriously and blasted off while he still had the chance .

He was just landing on CC when he saw Dotty's car ride onto the front lawn "My god ! How fast is that stupid car of hers ? Grr I've got to get inside without her seeing me ! ……Hey wait ! I can slip through the window of Bulma's room ! Darned woman always leaves that one open …" he said a bit amused " Wait ! Why the heck am I smiling ! …Weird ..umm well I have to get out of here as soon as I can , before miss 'I want to steal Bulma's man' finds me !" he said quickly to himself and jumped inside through the open window in Bulma's room . "Did I just say I'm Bulma's man ! ……Note to self , buy medicine after getting rid of Dotty" he said still not believing himself and walked out of the room in the direction of Bulma's ki .

Meanwhile Dotty already stepped inside CC without ringing the doorbell " Damn ! Where is that guy ?" she whispered while searching through the living room and kitchen . " Grr why doesn't Vegeta want to be my husband ! I mean , who in the world can resist me?" she whispered pouting and looked further , suddenly she stopped because she heard something from upstairs. " Wait a second ! …..Yes that is him !"she gladly announced to herself still whispering , and she went quietly upstairs .

"Bulma ?Bulma ! Where are you woman ?" yelled Vegeta now stopping in front of a door "Mmhhh yes she's in here , I can sense her" he tried opening the door , only to find it was locked . "Damn ! Bulma ! You heard me woman ! Open up this door or you know what I'll do !" he said annoyed while someone was sneaking up to him .

"Mmmh? Is that Vegeta ?" Bulma finally said waking up from her desk with her phone number book in front of her , she stood up and walked to her door , then she opened it .

"Finally ! Took you long enough !" Vegeta snorted , not noticing the upcoming shadow behind him .

Though luckily for him , Bulma did " Vegeta watch out !" she said alert pointing behind him . He turned around , only to find Dotty standing there with a …BOOK!

"A Book ! Come on ! what can I possibly do with a book ?" she complained to the writer who wanted to keep this story weapon free

" Fine! I'll give you a ….bazooka?" a girl standing next to her said in defeat

"Yeah ! Much better ! ….Who are you? O.o" she asked but didn't get an answer because the girl disappeared as quick as she appeared , leaving a big question mark above the woman's head .

"Umm ok whatever ! Vegeta , you're coming with me ! …..NO! I did it again !" she yelled frustrated after realizing the prince and Bulma got away in the time she was complaining about her 'equipment ' .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"ZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Goku slept on Pikkon's back

" Remember me to **NEVER** go to a restaurant with Goku **again** !" Pikkon complained while carrying on "Yeah I know what you mean …..man can that saiyan snore or what ?" King Kai said stunned looking at the thing on Pikkon's back , also known as Goku .

"Yeah I''m totally deaf on my right ear !" Pikkon said " Ah I see his head is on your right side, mhh why don't you put him on your left side?" he asked Pikkon "Yeah okay" he said and did so , now Goku was snoring in his left ear .

and they walked on to the car .

( my god that was short !)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back with Bulma and Vegeta ….

" Hey Vegeta ?" she asked

"What!" he 'asked' back

"Umm I have a feeling we forgot something .." she said thinking and looking around

" No we didn't ! Let's check ..the GR , the fridge , the tv , a Kakarrotto punching bag , food in the fridge , ……Why do I suddenly think something's going to drool on my shirt? o.O" he said thinking while a certain Namek was becoming very annoyed at the moment .

"Will you tell me WHEN you are going home , instead of interrupting my meditation on the Lookout !" Piccolo screamed angry

" mmhh umm , could it be my nail polish ?" Bulma continued wondering , totally ignoring the Namek at her left .

" Wait ….drooling?...O.O" he said slowly realising what they forgot …

"TRUNKS !" they yelled at the same time , and within seconds they were nowhere to be found on the Lookout " Finally ! Now my meditation" Piccolo said with a satisfied smile , that is until " Hey Piccolo ? Come and help ! Mister Popo is putting the plants on fire again ! .. Now listen Popo , that's a plant , not your mom !" Piccolo sighed and went inside , 'very happy ' ( cough ! cough ! not , cough ! cough ! ) .

back at the lookout .

" Ok ! Now where **IS** she !" Vegeta yelled frustrated when they just landed .

" I think she's in the living room , that's where I left Trunks " Bulma said a little worried .

"Ok …yeah she's there alright , now come on let's go" Vegeta said and dragged Bulma inside .

" Umm hey Geta ….?" She said smiling while being dragged inside

"What !" he said NOT smiling while continuing dragging Bulma inside .

" I just noticed you're actually acting ……**fatherly**" she said very amused at the face Vegeta was giving her now .

" …….Ok I'm sick , I'll take my medicine AFTER we get that woman out of the house !" he said blushing and entering the house . They walked inside the living room and saw Dotty standing there , next to Trunks .

"Ok here's the deal ! **YOU** Vegeta marry **ME **and I'll hand over Trunks . Deal ?" She said smirking like if she had won a battle .

"……" Bulma stared at Vegeta

"……" Vegeta stared back

"…………" they both stared until

" Hahahahhahaaahhaaaaahahha ! Yeah right !" Both laughed like maniacs and Dotty's confidence fell .

"What's so funny !" she said confused looking at the two .

" You don't get it do you ?" bulma said still amused

" How do you think you can control Trunks? That little brat can break free from you anytime . And besides , taking him back is easy too" He said .

"Says who !" Dotty asked …but when she looked next to her she already had the answer . "Hey where did that little brat go !" she said stunned .

" hehe" Vegeta smirked

" ….owww" she said realizing and turned around to see Vegeta was just handing Trunks over to Bulma .

" Now if you'll excuse me my dear "friend" I'm going to kick you out of my house now " Bulma said and within seconds the house was Dotty free .

" I will come back Vegeta ! Count on that !" she said and drove away in her car .

"Finally we're rid of that" Vegeta said tired

"Yeah , and you were really sweet back there Vegeta" Bulma said smiling

" …..Umm yeah , hey umm why don't we go out for dinner , after all I still have to make it up to you for missing your party" he said with a smile

" ok ! Oww and thanks Trunks , if it weren't for you we'd still be on the lookout fighting . I guess you're our little angel eh ?" she said smiling at the little boy

so everything went well and they had a great evening together …..yeah that would have been nice …if it weren't for Trunks .

"…….O.O"

"…….O.O"

" Umm what is that smell ?" Vegeta asked getting green

" ……when was the last time trunks had his diaper changed ?" Bulma asked getting greener than Vegeta

"Ok I'm going to change for the restaurant call me when you're finished " Vegeta said

"What ? oh no ! This time you're going to change him !" Bulma yelled angered

"No way ! You do it it's your brat !" vegeta yelled back

"It's also your brat ! If you didn't want to do it you should've thought about that a few years earlier !" she said very angry

" hehe " Trunks giggled while watching his parents fight " Little Angel , riiggggghhhtttt " he thought to himself .

And that's how the night passed by and everything was back to normal !

End !

" So we're back again Pikkon "

"what ? Did you say something King Kai ? ….I think I'm deaf on my right ear too now "

" ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ "

" ………"

**END**

_Lmg_ : Woohhhooooo :) I did it ! Sorry for the loooooooonnngggggg waiting people . But it's not easy doing something for this story when you had a lot of homework and stuff to catch up with . Still I hope you liked this chapter :)

_Vegeta_ : How dare you call me fatherly !

_Goku_ : fatherly ! ( points to Vegeta )

_Vegeta_ : ……Watch your mouth or do you want a Final Flash to hit that hand of yours?

_Goku _: Fatherly AND mean !

_Vegeta_ : I seriously think he's been around you too much Lmg

_Lmg_ : ( walks away whistling ) why would you think that ?

_Goku_ : Lmg's lessons are fun :)

_Vegeta_ : …………..

_Lmg_ : …..hehhehe ,….. bye guys ! ( runs for her life and bids you farewell )


End file.
